


Going Home

by JCapasso



Series: Everlasting [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Damon ties up his loose ends in Mystic Falls and heads to LA to be with the love of his life.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Damon Salvatore
Series: Everlasting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967665
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“How long do you need to be ‘wrap things up’?” Lucifer asked. 

“A few days, tops,” Damon assured him. 

“Wait, you’re leaving? Just like that?” Stefan asked incredulously. 

“He walks in the door and suddenly you don’t care anymore?” Elena asked, more than a little hurt. She had just been starting to think that she’d made the wrong choice and now this. 

“No, not just like that, and of course I still care. That’s why I need a few days. I need to handle this whole hunter situation and get Elena stable. Remember the deal we made about one of us leaving town, brother? I’m just living up to that.” 

“What deal about leaving town?” Elena asked looking between them suspiciously. 

Damon saw no reason to lie to her, so explained. “Back when you were trying to choose between us, Stefan and I made a deal that to avoid making things difficult, whoever you didn’t choose would leave town.”

“And what about when I said that I didn’t want to lose either of you?” Elena asked angrily. 

“To be fair, we made the deal before that conversation. But it’s not like you’re losing me. You’re still my friend. Family even. We can keep in touch, visits and such. I’ll just be living elsewhere.” 

"Trying to choose between you?” Lucifer asked curiously, running his hand through Damon’s hair as the vampire leaned against him. 

“I was missing for a while and Damon and Elena got pretty close while they were trying to find me and since Damon had been in love with her for a while she needed a little time to figure out what she wanted once I was back,” Stefan explained, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. 

“I see,” Lucifer said trying to keep the concern out of his voice, but Damon saw right through him as always. Damon also knew that Lucifer wouldn’t want any insecurities broadcast to others so he just used his eyes to communicate everything he needed to say and saw the tension leaving Lucifer’s own. 

Stefan noticed the silent communication, even if he didn’t understand it so he took Elena’s hand. “We’ll head back upstairs. Let you two talk.” 

They all knew that they would still be able to hear everything from upstairs too, but the illusion of privacy was one that vampires tended to hold dear and after so long, Lucifer was more than familiar with that too. The devil had no intention of running them out of their own house though, so he would just do as they did and pretend. Once they were alone, Lucifer asked Damon, “Do you need any help wrapping anything up?”

“Nah babe,” Damon shook his head. “There is a nasty hunter after my family who refuses to see that not all vampires are evil. I’m going to have to kill him and I know you can’t help with that.”

“How dangerous is he to you?” Lucifer asked worriedly. 

“I’ll be fine, Luc,” Damon assured him. He didn’t want to let on just how dangerous this guy was. He wasn’t going to risk Lucifer being put in a position to either kill someone or let Damon die. “But I really should get on with it. Come on. I’ll show you my room so you can drop your bag off while you’re here and of course you’re free to help yourself to the booze or anything else we have.” Now that he had something to look forward to when this was over, he wanted nothing more than to get it finished. He had been planning to wait until tonight to do this, but now was as good a time as any. 

Once they were up in Damon’s room, Lucifer pulled Damon in for a long hard kiss as he dropped his bag next to the bed. Damon returned it eagerly, but pulled back before things got out of hand. “Mmm. You are so tempting me to stay.”

“But the sooner you get this done the sooner we can go home,” Lucifer understood. 

“Exactly,” Damon said as he ran a hand through Lucifer’s hair and over his cheek. “I love you, Luc.” 

“I love you too, Damon,” Lucifer said softly, relishing in be able to have this again. More so that it would last this time. 

Damon gave the devil one more quick kiss before heading out, Lucifer following him downstairs and pouring himself another drink. It was only about an hour before he got a prayer from Damon with directions to him asking for some help. Lucifer was more than a little worried that after trying to keep it out of it he was calling for help, so he rushed to his rental car and got there as quickly as he could. He frowned confused at the old trailer and delicately opened the door. “Watch yourself, babe. This place is rigged pretty good,” Damon said, not daring to even try to turn around. 

“What happened?” Lucifer asked as he gingerly made his way inside to inspect the trap Damon was caught in.

“I got sloppy and overconfident,” Damon admitted sheepishly. 

Lucifer snorted amusedly. “What else is new?” He finished his careful inspection. “So it looks like all we need to do is get these arrows out of you, yes?” 

“Exactly. But I can’t really move, so…” 

“Just making sure that I wasn’t missing some secondary trigger since you’ve had more time to study it than I have,” Lucifer rolled his eyes amusedly as he reached out and broke the flared part of the arrow sticking out of Damon’s back. Damon pulled that one out the front now that it was free and they repeated the process with the second one. “You’ll be fine, will you?”

“I will. I just need to be a little more careful,” Damon shrugged as he started going through the letters on the table. 

“What would you have done if I wasn’t here?” Lucifer asked, part amused and part concerned. 

“I have other people I could have called,” Damon told him. “I could still reach my phone and all.”

“But you don’t like people seeing you weak and vulnerable if you can help it,” Lucifer realized. He was probably the only person in the world that Damon didn’t have to be strong for, just as Damon was the same for him. He would have called someone else if he had no other choice, but he didn’t have to go there this time. It made him feel a lot better about Damon trying to handle this himself. 

Damon nodded and said, “Thanks for the help, but you should probably get out of here just in case he comes back.”

“Be careful, darling. Don’t let your guard down,” Lucifer said worriedly. 

“I know better now, don’t I,” Damon grumbled. 

Lucifer didn’t want to distract his love too much so he headed out, knowing that Damon would pray to him again if he got in trouble, just like he had this time. He headed back to the house and took some time to look around, running into Damon’s brother in the kitchen pulling what was obviously a jar of blood from the fridge. He just gave him a nod and just moved to the fridge himself, looking for a snack. He didn’t expect there to be a lot of food here given that only vampires lived here, but he knew that Damon enjoyed eating relatively often anyway. When Stefan took the opportunity to draw him into conversation, he sat down to get to know his lovers’ brother. 

When Damon left the trailer he ran into Klaus and they worked together to use the hunter’s own explosives to set a trap for him at the hospital. They didn’t get much out of him before he blew himself up, unfortunately, but hopefully there were some answers in the stuff from his trailer. Damon swung by Elena’s on his way home to check on her and had to pull her off Matt before she killed him. That was enough of this crap. He convinced her to come back to the boarding house with him, not trusting her to be on her own at the moment. He tried to convince her to let him take her out to teach her to feed tonight before he left, but her answer was non-committal at best. 

Both Lucifer and Stefan raised curious eyebrows when Elena came in behind Damon and he updated them on what happened. Elena was feeling guilty about nearly killing Matt so she disappeared upstairs to wallow and Stefan and Lucifer helped him bring the stuff in from his car and sort through it. They were making little progress by the time Damon’s phone rang. He looked at the caller id before answering. “Liz Forbes. My favorite sheriff,” he answered cheerfully. 

Lucifer chuckled at that. It seemed that he wasn’t the only super-human being to have contacts in law enforcement. He noticed the worry spread across Damon’s face during the conversation and when it ended, he updated them on what he’d learned. 

Damon took a deep breath as he tried to consider what to do next before he turned to his brother. “I’m gonna need you to get on this today. I need to take Elena to college.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna do what exactly?” Stefan asked suspiciously. 

“I’m teaching her how to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. You can’t teach her and I’m not gonna be around much longer. She almost killed her friend tonight, Stefan.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just push her into feeding your way,” Stefan argued. 

“What other way is she gonna feed, Stefan?” Damon asked incredulously. “She can’t keep anything else down. It’s this or wait for her to lose control and kill someone. It almost happened a little while ago. She’s starving, brother.” 

“For what it’s worth, Damon’s right,” Lucifer put his two cents in. “No one is hurt by his method, and preventing death is the most important thing.” 

“Fine. But it’s up to her. And I swear to god, Damon…” 

“It’ll be fine. Trust me,” Damon promised. Stefan huffed and stormed out. 

When Damon turned to say something to Lucifer, he stiffened and held up a hand for Damon to wait. After a moment he said, “Might I borrow your phone, darling? I need to make a call.”

“Sure,” Damon shrugged and tossed it to him before turning back to the contents of the boxes. If he could get this mess in some kind of order before he left with Elena it would be best. 

Lucifer dialed the number that he had long since memorized and almost never used. “Hello, Detective. I understand you needed to speak with me rather urgently?” 

“Yeah. I do. Whatever issue you have that’s had you avoiding me the last two weeks you need to get over. We’ve got a case,” Chloe said irritated. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to handle this one without my help, detective,” Lucifer drawled. 

“Damnit Lucifer. You are my partner and I need your help,” she snapped. 

“I understand that, but I’m not sure what help I can offer from Virginia,” Lucifer replied amusedly. 

“Virgi…you’re…why the hell are you in Virginia?” 

“It’s a long story…”

“They always are with you,” she muttered. “When will you be back? I really do need your help on this one.” 

“If you need to go, go. I can catch up with you in a few days,” Damon cut in. 

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked, watching Damon’s demeanor for any sign that he wasn’t okay with this. 

“I’m sure, Luc. I can handle things here. Just do what you need to do,” Damon assured him. 

“Very well. I’ll take the next plane home and find you when I get there,” he told Chloe. 

“Thank you, Lucifer…and I’m sorry to cut your vacation short, but you really need to let someone know when you’re going to be out of town,” Chloe told him, mollified somewhat by the fact that he was rushing back. 

“I will endeavor to do so in the future,” Lucifer promised. 

“Partnered with a detective huh?” Damon chuckled once Lucifer handed him his phone back. 

“I’ve started working as a consultant with the police on murder cases recently to help kill time when I’m not needed at the club,” Lucifer told him. 

“Still punishing evil, I see,” Damon said amusedly. “Do you need a ride to the airport? I can drop you off on the way to the college.”

“I need to return the rental car anyway,” Lucifer told him before pulling him into a kiss. “You’ll come to LA when you’re done?”

“I promise,” Damon said sincerely. “I’ll probably see you by thanksgiving.” 

“You better,” Lucifer teased before heading out to get his bag, stopping for one more lingering kiss on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan really didn’t like the idea of Damon taking Elena to feed at the college, but felt better when Bonnie offered to go along. He couldn’t deny that Damon was right though. They had to do something, and he didn’t have any better ideas. It all started out well. She was getting the hang of feeding and was having fun. She was a little tipsy due to getting a dose of all the alcohol and drugs in these kids’ bloodstreams, but she was in control. Then it all came to a crashing halt when Bonnie came in and looked at them like they were monsters and Elena sobered up on the spot and raced out the door. 

Damon sighed and went after her. After hearing Elena’s freakout, he cleared his throat. “I’m guessing we should hit the road.”

“You were supposed to help her,” Bonnie rounded on Damon. “And you let her get completely out of control.”

“She’s not out of control. She was having fun,” Damon argued.

“This isn’t fun,” Bonnie said horrified. “She’s acting like a different person.”

“She /is/ a different person,” Damon pointed out. “She’s a vampire. We’re a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it.” She needed to understand the new reality of her existence or it was never going to get any better. 

“Is that what you want?” Bonnie asked hatefully. “For her to be like you?”

“She already /is/ like me,” Damon rolled his eyes. “And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun.” He brushed by Bonnie heading for the car, not even bothering to wait for them to follow him. He ended up sitting in the car alone for about ten minutes before they got in and they headed back to Mystic Falls in silence. 

The silence only lasted until Bonnie was dropped off before Elena blew. “What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?” 

“I told you. You have to be able to make it fun. To channel those predatory instincts into something else. It’s not my fault if you don’t like the lesson,” Damon snapped. 

“But dancing with me like that…you’re with Lucifer…how can you just…”

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It was dancing, Elena. That’s all.”

“It was more than just dancing,” Elena argued. 

Damon was reminded again of how young she really was. “Honey, go to any club in any city and you’ll see everyone dancing like that. Hell, at that party everyone was dancing like that. There’s nothing wrong with dancing.”

“Still…” Elena faltered in her argument. She had been more freaked out by that…by feeling like she was cheating on Stefan and falling deeper in with Damon…than she was by feeding the way she had. 

“Still nothing,” Damon shook his head as he pulled up at her home, secure in the knowledge that she would be okay now that she had a belly full of the good stuff. “Dancing is dancing Elena. It doesn’t mean anything. Good night.” 

“G-good night,” Elena stammered a bit before getting out of the car, seeing that Stefan was standing on her porch waiting for her, so Damon didn’t need to walk her to the door like he usually did. Damon was already gone before Elena fell apart in Stefan’s arms. 

The next morning, they were no closer to figuring out how to find and get Connor, and when Stefan wasn’t home or answering his phone, Damon went back to Elena’s. When he wasn’t there or answering her calls either they both got more than a little worried. Before they could decide where to start, Damon’s phone dinged with a text message. “Maybe that’s him,” Damon pulled it out before frowning curiously. “No. It’s your brother. What could he…shit!” Damon tossed her the phone to let her read it while he started to pace. 

‘Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown,’ the message read. From Jeremy’s phone. Which meant that he was one of the hostages. “Damon…Jeremy…We have to…”

“We will,” Damon said seriously. “And I will rip his heart right out of his chest.” 

“We need a plan,” Elena said worriedly. 

“I know,” Damon nodded and they started working on one which went much easier once Tyler got there. They had just gotten it all figured out when Stefan came in and shot it all down. They weren’t going to let it go so easily though. Tyler went out to coordinate the hybrids while the rest of them headed for Ric’s old apartment, but Stefan detoured at the last minute to gather intelligence, which neither of them could argue with. 

Elena was caught off guard at how easily Damon knew where everything was in Ric’s apartment as he pulled weapons, vervain darts, and maps out of every nook and cranny. She had known that they were ‘drinking buddies’ as they called it, but didn’t realize they had been so close. Once they were ready and were about to go, Stefan came back and stabbed him in the back. Literally. From there things went to hell in a handbasket. Stefan tried to save Connor and let him go, like he wouldn’t have turned around and come right back at them the first chance he got, and Elena ended up having to kill him. Stefan only had himself to blame for the guilt spiral she was in though. If he had killed Connor himself, or even let Damon do it, they wouldn’t be here right now. When Stefan told him about the cure, Damon thought he was being a total moron and told him so. 

They headed back home and Elena immediately got in the shower to wash the blood off herself while Damon went to pack. There was no question that Connor was dead now and Elena knew how to feed. There was nothing holding him here anymore. It took him twenty minutes to get all his clothes and books packed, leaving most of the reference library for Stefan. He was pissed enough at his brother to not care about saying goodbye and Elena was still pissed at him, first for the business at the college and then trying to keep her out of the fight, so no goodbye was necessary there either. Ric was gone so the last tie he had to this godforsaken town was Liz and he could call her from the road. 

He was just finishing loading his car up when Stefan and Elena, fresh from her shower caught him. “You’re leaving? Without even saying goodbye?” 

“It’s not like any of us are on very good terms right now and I still have my phone,” Damon rolled his eyes. 

“Still…” Stefan trailed off. 

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Elena asked. 

“LA. Obviously,” Damon scoffed. 

“Well yeah, but where in LA? Did he even tell you where he lived or anything?” Elena asked. 

“He didn’t need to. He mentioned his club. We always planned to have a club…or a saloon, bar, speak-easy, whatever was popular in those days. We were going to call it Lux and live upstairs. So all I have to do is check the directory for Lux.” 

“Lux?” Stefan laughed at the name. 

“He is the lightbringer,” Damon pointed out. “Naming the club light was fitting.”

“How do you even know he followed the plan though,” Elena asked. 

“He used Morningstar for his last name which was my nickname for him. He would have followed the plan,” Damon said with a wistful smile. “Besides. If he hadn’t he would have told me where to find him.” 

Stefan sighed heavily, knowing that he wasn’t going to talk Damon out of this. “Just…be safe, brother.” 

“I will,” Damon’s lips twitched in a smile. As pissed as he was Stefan was still his brother so when he found himself pulled into a hug he returned it only for Elena to take his place. 

“Keep in touch,” she told him and he nodded before he got in the car to leave. 

Damon drove like a bat out of hell, making the trip in two days. Fifteen hours the first day and almost the same time on the second. Since he had only stopped long enough to grab about six hours of sleep before getting back on the road, he pulled up at Lux, glad for the GPS in his phone, around mid-afternoon. He slung his bag over his shoulders and stacked his boxes of books in his arms as he headed inside. The bouncer didn’t stop him assuming he was making some sort of delivery. The club wasn’t very busy yet given the early hour which left him free to look around until he noticed the stairs leading to an elevator and figured that led upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he had his stuff inside and saw that Lucifer wasn’t there, and hadn’t been downstairs either, he headed out to find him. They’d had a kind of sixth sense about each other for over a hundred years now, so he trusted that to lead him to his lover. What he didn’t expect was what he found. He headed into the hanger at the airstrip and the first thing he saw was Lucifer on the floor bleeding out. The smell of the blood was staggering and Damon blurred over to him, biting his wrist open without a second thought. “Drink,” he told Lucifer, not leaving him any room to argue as he placed his wrist to his lover’s mouth. 

Lucifer took a long draw of the blood and could feel himself healing, but he wasn’t quite there yet. “Chloe…the child…save them,” Lucifer begged him. 

Damon nodded, now that he could see that Lucifer would live, and took a long sniff, trying to ignore the scent of Lucifer's blood and find who else was here before he blurred away, ending up behind a shelf and looked around to see that it was a woman and she was carrying a badge. Must be Chloe. She turned with her gun drawn just as he disappeared for the next scent, finding a man who seemed more than a little shifty. Lucifer had only mentioned saving the woman and the child so he assumed that this man was the threat and he was on him before the man noticed he was there.

Damon drained him dry in seconds, trying to eat neatly. He would assume that he would end up meeting the others since he wasn’t about to go too far from Luc right now and didn’t want his face and chin to be covered in blood when he did. Once the man hit the floor, Damon wiped the little bit that he’d spilled from his face before blurring off to find another scent. He wanted to make sure the child was okay since he’d already checked on the woman. He found her cowering in the floorboard of a small sport plane. “Are you alright?” he asked her gently. “Are you hurt?” 

“Wh-who are you?” Trixie asked fearfully pressing herself back as far as she could. 

“I’m Damon,” he told her. “I’m a friend of Lucifer’s. He asked me to find you and help you.”

“Are you a demon then?” she asked suspiciously. 

“Excuse me?” Damon asked confused. 

“If he’s the devil and you’re his friend, are you a demon?” 

“No,” he chuckled assuming it was a game so there was no point in not playing along. “I’m a vampire.” 

Trixie narrowed her eyes at him. If he was lying about being Lucifer’s friend he would have said whatever she had wanted him to say, but this was new. “Are you going to eat me?” 

Damon laughed softly. “No. I only eat grown-ups. And even then, only the bad ones,” Damon promised before getting back on track. 

“Did you get the bad man that took me?” she asked him. 

“Sure did. He’ll never hurt anyone again,” Damon assured her before getting back to his original question. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He didn’t smell blood, but her heart was beating too fast. That could easily be adrenaline, but the last thing he wanted was for her to up and die on him. 

“No. I’m okay,” Trixie finally said, crawling towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him like a limpet. 

Damon was caught more than a little off guard by her reaction. He didn’t have a lot of experience with kids since he became a vampire and even before that it had been limited to his brother. He started walking at human speed back towards where he left Lucifer, carrying her with him. “So what’s your name?” he asked, trying to cover his awkwardness. 

“Trixie,” she said, still holding him tightly. He would keep her safe until she could get to her mom or Lucifer. 

“Trixie huh? Isn’t that a hooker’s name?” Damon joked before realizing that it probably wasn’t an appropriate joke for a child. 

Trixie just giggled and buried her head in his neck. “That’s what Lucifer said. You’re funny, too.” 

Damon could completely understand why Luc had gotten attached to this one because he could feel himself doing the same in record time. Before he could say anything else, he heard a gun cock and shifted the little girl further onto his hip as he turned her away from the sound and looked towards it. “Put her down,” the woman ordered. 

“Mommy!” Trixie cried happily, prompting Damon to put her down gently and put his hands in the air. 

“I’m a friend of Lucifer’s. I was just bringing her back to you,” Damon said calmly. He knew that he couldn’t be hurt by the gun. 

“Did you kill Malcom?” Chloe asked suspiciously. She had found his body a few minutes ago and then come looking for Trixie. 

“He /was/ trying to kill you both was he not?” Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“He really is Lucifer’s friend, mommy,” Trixie said from where she was pressed behind her. “I tested him and everything before I went with him.” 

“Turn around and lift your jacket,” Chloe said, needing to be sure. 

When Damon did so and she could see that he wasn’t carrying a gun she lowered hers and went over to pat him down to do a more thorough check. “Easy with the merchandise. I’m a taken man,” Damon joked. 

By that time Chloe was done, and she snorted amusedly. “Yep. You’re Lucifer’s friend alright.” She wasn’t fully letting her guard down just yet, but she motioned for him to walk ahead of her and he led them straight to Lucifer who was just getting to his feet, holding onto the car for help. 

Damon rushed over to him. “You okay?” he asked worriedly. His blood should have healed him quicker than this. But then Lucifer wasn’t exactly human so maybe that was why. 

“Just peachy, darling,” Lucifer grinned pulling him into a quick kiss. “Have I mentioned that your timing is impeccable?” 

“Now you have,” Damon laughed. 

“How did you find us?” Chloe asked Damon curiously, leaving her curiosity about their apparent relationship for later. 

“I tracked Luc here,” Damon told her before turning to Lucifer. “I did promise I would come find you as soon as I got to town.” 

“That you did, love,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Chloe finally managed to say, now that she was certain that he wasn’t a threat and really was just trying to save Trixie. “It’s nice to meet you…” she trailed off expectantly. 

“Damon. Salvatore,” he said reaching for her hand. 

“Chloe Decker,” she said loosening her grip on Trixie enough for her to run to Lucifer and hug him around the middle. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought he killed you,” Trixie said happily. 

“Yes…well…he nearly did. Damon saved me,” Lucifer said uncomfortably patting her on the head. 

“He saved me too,” Trixie told him as she let him go. She knew better than to mention the vampire thing in front of her mom. She got mad when she mentioned Lucifer being the devil so this was probably the same. 

“You promised you’d let me go alone,” Chloe half-heartedly chided Lucifer, now that she had a chance. 

“True. But I didn’t say anything about following,” he pointed out. “Isn’t it past her bedtime?” 

“Right. We should go. And you should probably get to a hospital or something,” Chloe said, once again confused at how he’d survived, but she knew by now that she wouldn’t get a real answer from him. 

“I’m right as rain,” Lucifer assured her. “Devil healing and all. You know.” Damon snorted amusedly. More like vampire healing. Not that he was going to correct him of course. 

“Right,” Chloe said skeptically. “Well goodnight.”

Once they were gone, Damon turned to Lucifer. “Did you fly here? Do you need a ride back?” He didn’t think Lucifer was up to flying just yet. He still looked a little weak.

“I drove,” Lucifer told him. “I actually…can’t fly anymore,” he admitted. 

“Why not? What happened?” Damon asked worriedly. 

“I cut my wings off,” Lucifer said matter of factly. 

“You did what?!” 

“Once I was able to stay here and be my own man, I shed myself of everything that I could that tied me to my father,” Lucifer explained. 

Damon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he heard Lucifer’s words. “Okay. I can understand that.” He opened them and the moment passed. “I’ll follow you back then, or you can ride with me and we’ll pick up your car later.” He wanted to be the one following in case Lucifer had trouble. Until he understood how Lucifer was hurt in the first place by a simple human, and that he was fully recovered, he was well within his rights to worry. 

“You can follow me back. I’m not leaving my car here if I can help it,” Lucifer told him and when Damon saw it, he could definitely see why. He couldn’t help the appreciative whistle at the sight of it before he got in his own car and followed Lucifer out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer waited for Damon to show him where the outside access elevator was and grinned when he saw the boxes with the duffel bag on top next to the elevator when he came out. The first thing Damon noticed was Amenadiel sleeping on the couch and he stiffened, glancing at Lucifer which was when he noticed what a mess the bar was. He knew that there was no way that Amenadiel was here when he left, so he must have come up after. He couldn’t say one way or the other about the mess. He had just stepped in, seen that Lucifer wasn’t here, and headed right back out. 

Lucifer didn’t seem to be surprised at all about his brother sleeping on the couch and went over to salvage a bottle from the mess at the bar which also didn’t seem to surprise him. “Sleeping on the job?” Lucifer asked Amenadiel with a hint of sarcasm as he poured three glasses. Damon still hadn’t moved from directly in front of the elevator. He was trying to keep out of the line of sight until he knew if he would need to defend himself. 

“Luci, we still need to find…”

“Malcom,” Lucifer finished for him. “Yes. That’s dealt with. It’s old news really.”

Amenadiel realized that he wasn’t in pain anymore and pulled up his shirt to check for his wound, awed that it was gone before he looked around for Maze, but found someone that he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “You!” 

“I swear to our father, brother, if you lay a finger on him, not even Dad will be able to find all the pieces of you that I will scatter throughout creation,” Lucifer warned icily. 

Amenadiel had never heard that tone from his brother before. Even when he had taken him away from Damon in the past and it took him aback. He took a moment to get his bearings before he said a non-commital, “Well there is hardly a reason to anymore is there, now that you insist on remaining here.” 

When Lucifer handed Damon a drink, he relaxed quite a bit and took it, heading to sit down. He refused to show any fear, especially to Amenadiel. Caution was acceptable. Fear was not. He still wasn’t about to sit next to the angel on the couch which left one of the plus armchairs that he claimed for himself. 

“Let me go change and then I’ll walk you out brother. I need to get someone up here to restock my bar and then run a quick errand,” Lucifer said, making it clear that it was time for Amenadiel to leave. He wasn’t leaving him alone with Damon. When Damon caught Lucifer’s eyes with a concerned look, Lucifer nodded that he was fine. He had finished healing about halfway here. 

It only took Lucifer about five minutes to change out of his bloody clothes and then he and Amenadiel were heading out. Damon took the opportunity to move his stuff further in, placing the boxes of his books in the library and taking his duffel back of clothes to the bedroom, pulling his nice suits out to hang up in the closet so they didn’t get any more rumpled than they already were. Upon checking the dresser, he saw that the right side was empty so he started pulling the rest of his clothes out and putting them away. 

He was about halfway done with that when he heard the elevator and stuck his head out to see someone wheel in a dolly with stacked cases of booze and leaning against long thin pieces of glass. Damon snorted amusedly wondering how often Lucifer’s shelves got taken out that they had so many extras on hand. The sound made the man turn to look at him, but Damon just waved him to carry on and returned to his unpacking. By the time he was done with his clothes, hanging up the rest that needed to be hung up in the empty quarter of the closet, the penthouse was empty again. 

Damon left the books for now, wanting to get Lucifer to walk him through the organization system of the library before he messed it up, and wondering when Lucifer became a reader. Instead he just browsed through the shelves, noting the titles and where they were until Lucifer got back about an hour after he left. Damon went to refill both of their drinks and plopped down on the couch, ignoring Lucifer’s wince before he sat elegantly. Lucifer had always found his plopping habit irritating. 

“Thank you, darling,” Lucifer said as he took the drink from Damon and took a long sip. 

“So now that we have a chance…how did that scumbag manage to hurt you? Don’t tell me you let him get his hands on a hell-forged weapon,” Damon asked the biggest question on his mind. 

“Yes…well…funny story that,” Lucifer tried to hedge, but an expectant look from Damon stopped him. “It seems that there is some strange phenomena that only occurs around the detective where I find myself…mortal.” 

“Mortal as in…just as fragile as any random human?” Damon asked incredulously. At Lucifer’s nod, he asked, “And you still work with her?!”

“I enjoy the job and her company and I won’t let a little thing like mortality choose my friends,” Lucifer told him, making it clear that he had no intention of quitting whether Damon wanted him to or not. 

“So you just go out there and risk dying every day? Risk going back to hell?” Damon asked angrily. 

“I assure you that, mortal or not, I am more than a match for any human.”

“Tell that to the bullet in your gut,” Damon snapped. 

“I underestimated Malcom’s resolve. It won’t happen again,” Lucifer assured him. 

Damon took a few deep breaths for calm, not wanting to lose his temper with his lover as soon as they were back together. “Then will you at least carry a vial of my blood on you in case something like this happens again?” 

“I can accept that,” Lucifer nodded. 

“Then I’ll go find an unbreakable container small enough to hide on you tomorrow.” 

“I believe I have just the thing,” Lucifer said getting up and going to the cabinet under the bar. When he came back he was carrying a two ounce flask. “They came as a set. I usually carry the eight ounce one so the size different is large enough that I shouldn’t drink the wrong one by mistake.” 

Damon nodded and bit into his hand before dripping the blood in it to fill it up and handed it back, hand already healed. He knew by Lucifer’s wording of his answer before that he had no idea how it was that he was mortal around Chloe so he didn’t even ask and just moved on to a different subject. “I went ahead and unpacked my clothes while you were gone, but I didn’t want to mess up however you have the library organized…”

“You can organize it however you wish, darling. You know I don’t read,” Lucifer told him. 

“Then why do you…” Damon trailed off confused. 

“Because it looks good…and it made me think of you,” Lucifer admitted, moving his hand to Damon’s cheek and Damon leaned happily into it before leaning in and kissing Lucifer deeply. Before things could go any further though, the elevator activated again and Lucifer sighed heavily before pulling away and turning to see who it was. “I thought I told you to go take care of your family.”

“I did,” Dan told them. “Trixie was already asleep and Chloe was on her way to bed. You must be Damon.” 

“I am. And you are?” 

“Dan Espinoza. Trixie is my daughter. Thank you for helping to save her. Both of you. Chloe told me what happened,” Dan said, getting accepting nods from both of them. “Why did you do it?” he asked Lucifer, getting to the main reason for his visit. 

“Do what?” Lucifer asked nonchalantly. 

“Get my charges dropped and save my job…somewhat.”

“You were kidnapped two weeks ago and beaten and the first place you went when you escaped wasn’t to the hospital for your many injuries, or to your family that you had been separated from, but here. To save me from someone intent on killing me. I owed you. Now we’re even,” Lucifer told him. 

“But you didn’t even need saving,” Dan pointed out. 

“You didn’t know that at the time,” Lucifer replied. “Drink?” he offered. 

“Sure. Thanks,” Dan said gratefully. After spending most of the day locked up only to get out and find that his daughter had been kidnapped by his ex-partner who was now dead, a drink sounded really good right about now. That and he was more than curious about Damon.

“So according to the coroner, Malcom’s body was drained of blood, but there wasn’t any blood at the scene,” he said conversationally. 

“Yes, Damon here is a vampire,” Lucifer chuckled, expecting it to be blown off just like everything else he said always was. 

“Luc!” Damon protested. 

“Not to worry, Darling. No one ever believes me,” he said amusedly. 

Dan was scrutinizing Damon though. “You drink blood. You kill people?” He seemed nice enough and he had long ago figured out that Lucifer despised evil, so something wasn’t adding up in his head. 

Damon looked at Lucifer in irritation as Lucifer’s head snapped around to look at Dan. “You believe me?” he asked in shock. 

“I didn’t for a long time, but…dude…you’re not exactly subtle,” Dan rolled his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You use your little desire schtick completely freely and you’re clearly stronger than anyone I’ve ever known. The real kicker was the night I came here to save you. You were clearly dead when I got here. There were bullet holes in your suit and no sign of any vest. Then you just sat up and started breathing again like it was nothing. I /am/ a detective. Not an idiot.” 

Damon snorted amusedly and rolled his eyes. “You broadcast your powers like that?” 

“No one’s ever believed me before,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“The kid does,” Damon pointed out. “She asked if I was a demon when I said I was your friend and that you sent me to help her.”

“What did you say?” Dan asked when Lucifer seemed a little too gobsmacked to respond. 

“I told her that I wasn’t a demon. I was a vampire,” Damon shrugged. “I figured no one would believe her anyway without proof which I didn’t give her.” He hadn’t decided if he was going to let this man keep the knowledge just yet, but until then he might as well be open about it since the cat was out of the bag. 

“Back to my original question…” Dan said pointedly.

“Right. Of course. Yes I drink blood and yes I kill people, but only people who deserve to die or who are active threats to me or mine,” Damon told him. “Everyone else I just take a little and make them forget about it. In a pinch I can drink donated blood from the bag, but it’s cold and stale so I prefer not to.” 

“I would think someone drinking your blood would be difficult to forget,” Dan said incredulously. 

“Vampires have a power called compulsion. It’s like mind control. It only works on humans. Basically I can make people forget or remember something different happening or pretty much anything,” Damon shrugged. 

“Are you going to make me forget this?” Dan asked worriedly. 

“Do you want me to?” Damon asked curiously. 

“No,” Dan shook his head. 

“Do I /need/ to?” Dan shook his head again. “Luc?” Damon asked for his lover’s opinion. He knew this man better than Damon did after all.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re just completely okay with me being the devil?” Lucifer asked, needing that answer before he could advise Damon. 

Dan was having a little trouble keeping up with the two separate conversations, but just went with it. “I mean…I had a pretty bad freakout when I got home. Even tried to convince myself I was just imagining things. Then I started watching. And thinking about everything I’d seen with you. And I realized that you can’t be evil. You hate the monsters we put away even more than the rest of us do. You care about their victims. I’d be an idiot to turn down your help.” 

“And me?” Damon asked, having a lot more respect for Dan now. 

“I don’t really know you yet, but Lucifer obviously cares about you which means you can’t be evil. I don’t know about you killing people whether they deserve it or not, but doing so tonight meant saving my daughter, so I’ll reserve judgement on that unless it becomes an issue,” Dan shrugged. 

“And if you do see it as an issue?” Damon raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Who would believe me if I told them the truth?” Dan huffed. 

“Vampire hunters, the Augustine society and others like them that I’m sure exist, other vampires hiding among humans all over the world, any of a million witches, dozens of whom are probably in this city…and probably more that I’m not thinking about right now. And with the possible exception of other vampires, every one of them wouldn’t hesitate to come for me with intent to kill or worse without asking or caring about anything I might say in my defense.” 

“I…that…um…” Dan stammered realizing how much of the world that he had no idea even existed and just how important keeping Damon’s secret could be. He could also see in Damon’s eyes as he was speaking that it had dawned on him as well how dangerous Dan having this knowledge was and that he had decided not to let him keep it. He wanted to prevent that so hopefully a compromise. “Could you just compel me to never tell anyone what you are instead of making me forget altogether?” 

Damon considered that for a moment. He would have to be careful with the wording. He looked to Lucifer who nodded so he decided to give it a shot. “Okay. I can do that. Just look into my eyes.” He leaned forward and Dan nervously did as he was asked. “You will never communicate in any way that Damon Salvatore is a vampire to anyone that doesn’t already know, nor will you give any information that would reasonably lead to such a discovery.” 

When he sat back again, Dan took a moment to pick apart the words that Damon used. “Give information that could lead to such a discovery?”

“For example, if you know someone that is telling people I’m a vampire and you steer them towards other people, or if you find out something about my family or friends who are vampires and tell people that they are vampires it could lead back to me…things like that,” Damon explained. “And just so you know, that also covers Luc being the devil since as his…life partner?” he looked to Lucifer who smiled and nodded at the term, “that would lead to people looking deeper into me and trying to figure out what I am that I could love the devil.” 

“And since he specified people who don’t already know that means you can speak freely with us about the subject,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“What if someone else is nearby and overhears something?” Dan asked. 

“If someone else is within hearing range, the compulsion won’t allow you to speak about it at all. The words just won’t come out,” Damon told him. 

“Okay. That works,” Dan nodded. “So you two are seriously together?” Lucifer’s promiscuity was nearly legend so the fact that he was in a serious relationship was confusing to him. 

Damon grinned, glad to get a chance to tell this story again. “We met back when I was still human. I was a soldier in the civil war and when I got separated from my company I ran across an angel with a broken wing. When he told me that he wasn’t an angel anymore and that he was Lucifer, I wasn’t about to leave him alone, injured, and in pain, no matter who he was so I fixed him up.”

“What he’s declining to mention is that he was injured as well. He had been shot in the leg,” Lucifer added. “And he was more worried about helping me than his own wound. He cleaned my wounds and set my wing and then helped me figure out how to find food in the forest.”

“We camped out there for almost two weeks as we healed and hooked up,” Damon took back over. “Then one morning I woke up alone and when he didn’t come back, I hobbled my way back to where I knew my company was camped. I didn’t see him again for almost two years.”

“I had been dragged back to Hell and not even given a chance to say goodbye. Time moves much slower in hell and it was a couple thousand years there before I managed to claw my way back up and immediately went looking for Damon.”

“Once he explained, I forgave him for abandoning me and we took another couple weeks together before he was found again. When he told me that he would always come back for me as long as I lived, I knew that he felt the same way I did, so when I went home on leave a year later and found my family had a boarder who I learned was a vampire, I convinced her to turn me so that I could always be here anytime Lucifer found his way back up.”

“For the next hundred earth years, I managed to make it up every few years and steal a few weeks here and there, but once Amenadiel realized how far Damon and I would go to be together after he became a vampire, he started wiping Damon’s memories of me every time he dragged me back.”

“But every time I saw Luc again the memories would flood back into my mind, we think it has something to do with the way that vampire minds are more resilient to any kind of tampering. We’re even immune to compulsion.” 

“But then my brother went too far. He realized that his current methods weren’t working and decided to step things up. He had learned that vampires have the ability to turn off their humanity, their emotions, and just become mindless killers without the compassion, empathy, and guilt. He manipulated Damon’s mind to force him to do just that and called in reinforcements to keep me in hell as long as he could.”

“I went on a two decade long killing spree and killed thousands of innocents, unencumbered by things like conscience and remorse. It was a nightmare. Even more since all that guilt and disgust slammed into me like a freight train as soon as I got my humanity back.”

“Amenadiel’s goal was to make him turn me away since he couldn’t feel the love anymore and make me hate him for becoming a monster. I realized that we couldn’t continue that way, so I helped him get his humanity back and then I told him that I couldn’t come back for him again, took away his memories of us myself, and went right back to Hell. I didn’t come up again until a few years ago when I made a deal with Amenadiel to stay, but I was too afraid to go to Damon. He had begged me not to take his memories and I had promised not to come back.”

“When he finally did come to me a few days ago, I got the memories back, and when he asked me to come live with him so we could finally be together for real, I didn’t hesitate,” Damon finished. 

“Okay, wow. That’s just…wow,” Dan said trying to wrap his head around everything. “So you were a soldier in the civil war? Like the American Civil war? How old are you?” 

“Yes, yes, and a hundred and seventy two,” Damon chuckled. 

“How did you get hurt and break your wing?” Dan asked Lucifer. 

“I had to fight my way out of hell,” Lucifer said, declining to give any details. 

“Why was Amenadiel so against you two being together? Was it because you were both guys?”

Lucifer snorted derisively. “No. Contrary to popular belief, heaven has no opinion either way on that subject. Divinity mingling with mortals was a different story though. And mingling with a ‘cursed being’ like vampires was even worse.” 

Dan thought back through the story for a moment to see if he could think of other questions besides the big one that would probably devolve into a tangent, but couldn’t think of any so he tackled that subject. “And how did they feel about him causing the death of thousands of mortals by making Damon turn off his humanity?” 

“As long as he didn’t kill anyone himself, they couldn’t care less. It’s against our highest law to kill someone. Which was why he manipulated Malcom into trying to kill me instead of doing it himself,” Lucifer explained. 

“Instead he used me as a weapon just like he used Malcom,” Damon muttered hatefully. 

Dan didn’t blame Damon for what he did at all. It was no different than someone suffering temporary insanity. He was clearly recovered now, so while it was a tragedy that those people had died, he put the blame where it belonged. With Amenadiel. He had only met the apparent angel for the first time yesterday and hadn’t really liked him. The way he had dismissed Dan like he wasn’t even there was more than a little rude. Now he liked him even less. “Is there anything we can do to stop your brother?” Dan asked. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Short of having him assassinated, which I’ve already tried by the way after he did the same to me, there’s nothing.”

“You could try again?” Dan couldn’t believe he was suggesting it, but if he was going around getting innocent people killed without remorse it had to be said. It wasn’t like any jail could hold an angel. 

“I can’t do it myself. I would be smote out of existence for even trying. The whole not killing thing. The only demon here on earth has developed some affection for him and refuses to follow my orders on the subject. No one else has the means or ability,” Lucifer explained. “If it makes you feel better, he /seems/ to have seen the errors of his ways after so many innocents died due to his interference with Malcom.” 

“But a lot of innocents died because of what he did to Damon too,” Dan pointed out wondering why this was different. 

“Ah, yes. But that time he didn’t bring a dead soul from hell, interfering with the natural order of things set by our father to do it. Not to mention, to his mind, as a vampire, Damon was a natural killer, regardless of whether or not he chose to kill,” Lucifer told him. 

“I guess that makes sense. I mean, I wouldn’t think it would make a difference, but that’s from a human perspective. I guess angels and demons and vampires have more of a big picture view,” Dan came to realize. 

“Something like that,” Damon agreed. “And believe me, after everything he’s done to me, I would rip Amenadiel’s throat out myself if I could manage it.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Dan muttered. “Well I think I’ve had about as much of the lifechanging revelations as I can take for one night, so I’m gonna go. I’ll catch you guys later.”


	6. Chapter 6

Now that they were finally alone again, Damon stood up and held his hand out to Lucifer. “No more interruptions. Let’s go to bed.” 

“You read my mind, darling,” Lucifer drawled, taking Damon’s hand to pull himself to his feet. They didn’t even make it to the bed before Lucifer swept Damon up in a passionate kiss and the only reason they made it up the stairs to the bedroom was because he knew that Damon wasn’t familiar enough with them not to risk falling. 

Both of them had lost their top layers before they tumbled into the bed and Lucifer’s lips began trailing over Damon’s neck and shoulders as the vampire lost himself in the sensations. “Mmm. I will still never get over the way you surrender so completely to your passion,” Lucifer murmured against his lover’s skin. 

Damon’s hands trailed over every inch of the devil he could reach and whenever Lucifer’s hands or arms or anything else got in range his lips found it as they remembered their well-practiced routines. They had both had more than enough sex over the last years. This was about more than that. This was a reaffirmation of their never-ending love. This was about connection. It was slow and sensual as they refamiliarized themselves with every inch of each other’s bodies, inside and out, long into the night before they fell asleep tired and sated, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Damon woke up more rested than he’d been in decades, and quickly chalked that up to the devil who was currently trailing his hand over the vampire’s naked body with his face buried in Damon’s hair. “Good morning, darling,” Lucifer said happily, having noticed Damon wake up. 

“Hmm, and a very good morning it is,” Damon stretched and kissed Lucifer deeply. 

“As much as I would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day, I did get a bit behind and the books and inventory for the club what with my unintended trip and then the case that I rushed back here for,” Lucifer said regretfully. 

“Why don’t you take some time and show me how you’ve got everything set up and organized, and I’ll help you take care of it,” Damon suggested. 

Lucifer smiled happily and brushed his lips over Damon’s again. “Yes, I suppose it would be helpful if you knew how to run things in our club,” he chuckled as he got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Damon huffed a laugh as the grin spread across his face. Their club. He really liked the sound of that. All those plans they had made for all those years were finally coming to fruition. They were really together, building their dreams. Well, Lucifer had already built it, but now they were in it together. Just like they were always supposed to be. He got up with one more stretch and joined the devil in the shower which ended up taking far longer than it normally would have. 

Once they were both dressed, Lucifer in his normal five piece suit and Damon in a deep v-neck t-shirt by his favorite designer, his trademark leather jacket and black jeans, Lucifer showed Damon where he kept the accounting books and they took them downstairs. There was a quick tour of the public areas of the club and then a more in-depth tour of the stockrooms, behind the bar, and the downstairs office before they got down to the paperwork. 

Damon was no dummy and had a good idea of how to run a business already, so it was just a matter of getting a handle on how Lucifer did things. Even that was relatively easy for him to grasp since he knew his lover so well. The inventory went quickly with the two of them doing it and they had just sat down to go through the receipts when the door opened and Chloe came in. “We got a case,” she told Lucifer who sighed and nodded. 

“I’ll finish this up and make sure the orders get sent off,” Damon promised. 

“We also have a few interviews starting a one for two new bartenders,” Lucifer told him. 

“I’ll handle it,” Damon assured him, with a chuckle and kissed him soundly. “Go play cop with your friend,” he teased playfully. 

“Imp,” Lucifer laughed, smacking his ass before leaving. 

Once they were outside, Chloe asked Lucifer surprised, “He’s helping run the club?” She knew how protective he was of Lux. 

“Yes. It was always supposed to be both of ours before my family forced us apart. We planned everything together, even the name and the penthouse,” Lucifer explained. 

“I see,” Chloe frowned, assuming that the gender issue was the reason for the forced separation and not liking what it said about Lucifer’s family. It also explained why he had always been so protective of the club and even his ‘playboy’ lifestyle. He’d been making a statement. “So you two have loved each other for a long time?”

“Feels like forever,” Lucifer said amusedly. If only she knew how true it was. 

“What brought you back together?” she asked, always a sucker for a good love story. 

“I decided that I was done letting my family run my life. I only walked away from him before when my brother nearly destroyed him in his efforts to keep us apart. I thought I was keeping him safe that way. I just couldn’t stay away any longer.” 

“That’s good,” Chloe told him. “I’m glad you decided to stand up to your family. Do you think they’ll go after him again?” she asked worriedly. 

“I already told Amenadiel if he even thought about trying I wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. And Damon can take care of himself. Now that he knows how far my brother is willing to go, he won’t let himself be caught out like that again.” 

“What about his family? Does he have any? Are they supportive?” Chloe asked curiously, wanting to know more about the new man that her daughter had apparently attached herself to judging by her chatter since last night. 

“He has a brother. They have a bit of a rocky relationship. They’ve never been close. He has no objections to us as a couple though,” Lucifer told her, knowing that Damon wouldn’t mind him sharing that much. He had no intention of giving out any private information, but generalities were fine.

“That’s good. I mean, not that they’re not close, but that he’s okay with you two,” Chloe said as they pulled up at the crime scene. 

Damon had to take a break from the books when the potential bartenders started arriving. He found it amusing that it would take two of them to do the work of the one demon who had previously held the job. His compulsion skill made easy work of the interviews. Two of them were quickly dismissed after they admitted that they would probably steal from the club. Another one was just a sleaze and none of the women in the club would be safe with him around. The last two were good though and Damon hired them both on the spot, set them to working on their paperwork in another booth while he continued working on the books, and told the woman to be back by six when it would start getting too busy for the remaining bartender to keep up with and told the man that he would call him tomorrow with a schedule. 

Damon just put the papers in a folder on the desk in the office. They hadn’t gotten as far as familiarizing Damon with the filing system yet. When the cleaning crew showed up at three to get ready to open, he took the rest of it upstairs. He was glad that it wouldn’t likely get this far behind again now that he was here to help. This was a pain. He was about halfway finished when he noticed the time and decided to finish it up tomorrow. He had been working non-stop most of the day and he needed a break. It was about time for the club to be hopping by now anyway and he also needed a snack, so he headed downstairs and hit the dance floor. 

Damon had danced his way through half the people, male and female, in the club, feeding on a few of them and he was grinding against a particularly shapely woman when he felt someone come up behind him joining the dance. He immediately recognized his lover by both the feel of his body and his scent even before he felt the lips against his neck. Damon quickly turned his head for a messy kiss as one hand tangled up into Lucifer’s hair, the other arm still holding his other dance partner close to him. After a few minutes she moved off and Damon turned in Lucifer’s arms without missing a beat. “You eat already?” Lucifer whispered in his ear. 

“Mhmm,” Damon murmured back, sucking Lucifer’s earlobe between his teeth. 

Lucifer’s breath hitched. “You, my love, are like the best drug in creation.”

“You’re one to talk,” Damon purred. “Let’s go get some drinks before we end up moving this party upstairs embarrassingly early.”

When they got to the bar, Damon was a bit surprised to see Chloe there with a drink in her hand. She had brought Lucifer back and decided to stick around for a drink or two. She had been surprised at first at the way Damon was dancing, and that it didn’t seem to bother Lucifer, but once he joined them, she could see why. They chatted for a few minutes before the subject turned to music. “You should play something,” Lucifer told Damon. 

Damon’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Oh no. I haven’t played anything publicly since…well…not long after we saw each other last.” He had almost said since the eighties, but remembered their audience in time to change it. 

“Come, darling. I’ll even back you up and do the singing,” Lucifer coaxed. He missed playing with Damon. Damon had been the one to teach him how to play a long time ago since he’d had lessons since he was a child. Not that they’d had time to get much past the basics, but Lucifer had never stopped playing. 

Damon sighed. He never could say no to the devil. “What song?”

“Surprise me. I’m sure I’ll know it,” Lucifer smirked. 

Damon thought for a minute before he smirked back as he thought of a song and Lucifer signaled the deejay to cut the music and the spotlight came on at the piano. Damon and Lucifer sat down and Damon took a minute to center himself before he started to play. When he recognized the song, Lucifer laughed, finding the amusement in it, but also getting the hint buried underneath as he started to sing the song Don’t You Forget About Me. 

Chloe stuck around long enough to tell them how great it was before she headed home to relieve the babysitter. Damon and Lucifer hit the dance floor again, taking frequent breaks for drinks and even doing a few lines of coke. While Damon’s tolerance wasn’t exactly to Lucifer’s level, it was still far more than any human and he still found it hard to hold a buzz for very long. By ten they couldn’t resist anymore and disappeared upstairs, falling into bed. They were still making up for lost time. More than five decades for Damon and more than five hundred thousand years for Lucifer since they’d been together. Neither of them counted the trip in seventy-seven where Lucifer only stayed long enough to get Damon’s humanity back and then walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Damon was the first one awake and he propped up on his elbow to watch Lucifer sleep, running a hand lovingly through the devil’s hair. It was about twenty minutes before Lucifer’s eyes creeped open and caught Damon’s with a smile. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Not long,” Damon said softly. “What time do you need to go in to the station today?” 

“I don’t,” Lucifer told him, reaching a hand up to brush over Damon’s cheek. “We closed the case last night. It was a simple one and since tomorrow is Thanksgiving, the detective has the day off. I do have an appointment with my therapist in…” he looked at the clock, “about an hour, but then I’m yours for the rest of the day.”

“I look forward to it,” Damon grinned, leaning down for a long kiss.

“Me too, darling. Incidentally, we have also been invited to thanksgiving at the detective’s house,” he said. 

“Thanksgiving huh? I don’t think I’ve actually celebrated a thanksgiving since I was human. What did you say?”

“I told her we’d get back to her,” Lucifer answered. “I wasn’t sure if you would be interested.”

“It might be fun. And I do want to get to know your friends,” Damon said. 

“Then thanksgiving it is. I’ll stop on my way home from Dr. Linda’s to get the ingredients for a couple pies.”

“I don’t really cook,” Damon pointed out. 

“It’s alright, love. I do. I actually enjoy it. It’s relaxing.” Lucifer told him as he got up and hit the shower. Damon didn’t join him this morning, knowing that they didn’t have time if Lucifer was going to make his appointment. He just lounged in bed until Lucifer left half an hour later before getting up and heading for his own shower and then going back to work on the books for the club. He wanted to get caught up as early as possible so that they could just spend some time together. 

Lucifer walked into his appointment with a bit of a spring in his step, barely even casting a glare on the door that he knew now belonged to his brother’s fake office as he walked by it. “You seem like you’re in a good mood today,” Linda said amusedly. 

“I am. Life has taken a sudden turn for the better,” Lucifer said cheerfully as he sat down on the couch. 

“Oh? How so?” Linda asked curiously. It was a big change from last week. 

“I’m sure you remember the question you asked me last week that I so expertly avoided…”

“I don’t know that I’d say /expertly/ but yes. When I asked if you’d ever loved anyone before,” Linda said wondering where he was going with this. 

Yes, well, that question was just the…kick in the pants, I suppose you would say…that I needed,” Lucifer told her. 

“Kick in the pants to do what, exactly?” 

“It’s a rather long story…”

“We have time,” Linda said patiently. 

“Well about a hundred and fifty years ago, I met a young soldier and we fell in love. My family, my brother in particular, heavily disapproved. We didn’t care. We were happy. No matter what they did to try to split us up, it never worked. We stole as much time together as we could manage for almost a century before my brother went to far. He nearly destroyed him just to keep us apart. Once I rescued him from the plot, I walked away. To keep him safe.”

“To keep him safe or to keep you safe?” Linda asked gently. She was well used to thinking around his metaphors so just figured they’d been together for a very long time. 

“I didn’t care what they did to me,” Lucifer scoffed. 

“I know,” Linda told him. “What I mean is, was it him or your heart you were protecting? How did you feel after what your brother did?” 

Lucifer got what she meant and for once had no desire to avoid the subject of feelings. “I couldn’t see him like that again, doctor. Knowing that he was suffering so much for no crime but loving me. To know that my holding on to him was causing so much pain.”

“And how much pain did your leaving him cause?” Linda asked leadingly. 

“More than I wanted,” Lucifer sighed. “If I had known how much, I might not have done it, but…at the time, I couldn’t see another way.”

“So I take it you talked to him then?” 

“Yes. After our last session I flew to Virginia and found him. I always kept tabs on him so I knew exactly where he was. We worked things out and picked up where we left off. Even better this time since we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you. I hope to meet him one day,” Linda said with a smile. 

“I can almost guarantee you that he will never step foot in this office,” Lucifer chuckled. “But you do know where we live and you’re always welcome.”

“Wait…where /we/ live? I thought he lived in Virginia?” Linda was a bit alarmed at that. 

“He was. Now he’s here,” Lucifer said cheerfully. 

“He came back with you? Just like that?” 

“Not exactly,” Lucifer shrugged. “I had to come back a little early. The detective needed my help on a case and he had some loose ends to tie up. Responsibilities to extricate himself from, and so on. He just got here the day before yesterday.” 

“And you don’t find it strange that he just packed up his life and came straight here? You don’t think it’s moving a little fast?” 

“He was already planning to move away anyway. He just hadn’t decided on where to go. Some drama with his brother he wanted to get away from. As far as moving fast, we’ve loved each other for a century and a half. Now that we have a real chance to be together, why would we not take it?” 

“Still. Are you sure that here is what he wants?” Linda asked worriedly. She didn’t want to see Lucifer hurt if this fell apart because they both jumped in without thinking. 

“Of course it is. If it wasn’t he would have said so,” Lucifer shrugged. “I built our dream here. The club that we planned together, the apartment above it, everything that we always wanted to have together.” 

“And you’re sure that’s still what he wants?” 

“Damon isn’t shy about expressing himself doctor,” Lucifer laughed. “And in all the time I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been since he got here.”

“Good. I hope it all works out for you,” she said, not quite convinced, but not seeing any point in continuing the subject. She did intend to come by and meet this Damon for herself though. Sooner rather than later. 

The rest of the session was spent talking about Damon and the adjustment to him being here. Linda had finally found a subject that wasn’t like pulling teeth with her most difficult patient, though the claim that Damon was a vampire concerned her quite a bit. It spoke to some deeper issues. Then again, it could just be part of the whole devil persona. Needing someone as dark as himself. It was something to consider. 

Lucifer stopped at the grocery store on the way home and when he got there, he found Damon elbow deep in the receipts. He leaned over and kissed the vampire’s neck as he said, “Let me put this stuff away and I’ll come help you.” They managed to get all caught up a little after lunch, and Lucifer suggested, “Why don’t you get started on organizing your library while I work on the pies for tomorrow.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” Damon nodded. He’d been itching to get his hands on the library, but work came first. He was working at vampire speed, blurring around the room and creating some organizational system out of the hundreds of books that Lucifer had just placed haphazardly on the shelves, adding his own books in with them. When he heard the elevator, Damon slowed to human speed until he saw who stepped out. “Luc! Company!” he called to the kitchen. “Give me five minutes to finish this. Luc should be out in a minute,” Damon told him before getting back to work, moving at super-speeds. He was almost finished. 

Lucifer came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his ‘kiss the cook’ apron. “Detective Douche. How nice to see you? What brings you by our humble abode?”

“Umm…right…” Dan tried to clear his head from the shocks. Between Damon being the flash and the devil looking so domestic even with the spot of flour on his face, it threw him for a bit of a loop. “Chloe sent me by to see if you two were coming to thanksgiving tomorrow.”

“Seems a bit silly to come all the way here just to ask a question,” Damon laughed as he came back in and plopped on the couch. 

“Yeah, well, if Lucifer would get a phone already, I wouldn’t have to,” Dan grumbled. 

“He’s got a point, babe,” Damon admitted. “You really should get a phone one of these days.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get one of the dreaded contraptions next week. In the meantime…” he looked at Damon expectantly. 

“Right. Here’s my number,” Damon blurred into the next room and grabbed a pen and paper before returning it and handing it to Dan.

“Thanks. You mind if I give it to Chloe too?” 

“Sure. No problem,” Damon shrugged. “Drink?” he offered. 

“Okay. Thanks,” Dan said gratefully. While he had been roughly in the neighborhood, hence the reason he was drafted into bringing the message in the first place. It was nice not to be rushed right out. Once they were all sitting with drinks in their hands, Dan asked, “So I have to ask. Are you interested in doing some consulting for the department too?” 

Damon did a spit take as he burst out laughing and only the fact that it would be undignified kept Lucifer from doing the same. He did choke on a bit though as the laughter tried to come before he had finished swallowing. “No. Definitely not,” Damon managed to say. 

“Not unless you want all your suspects to end up suspiciously dead with their throats ripped out anyway,” Lucifer added amusedly. 

“I have a bit of a temper,” Damon admitted with an unconcerned shrug. 

Lucifer snorted. “That’s like saying that hell has a bit of a heat wave, darling.”

“Oh,” Dan said somewhat disappointed. He had been hoping that he could end up with a cool super-human partner too. 

“Now if you need someone to hunt down the scumbags that get off…I’m your guy, but don’t send me after a killer unless you want him to end up dead,” Damon chuckled. 

“Right…yeah…I think I’ll pass on that, thanks,” Dan huffed a laugh. 

“Your buzzer went off,” Damon told Lucifer, knowing that he wouldn’t have heard it out here. 

“Thanks, love. That’s my cue to get back to the kitchen,” Lucifer said, pressing a quick kiss to Damon’s lips and giving Dan a nod as he walked out. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Dan said confused.

“Vampire hearing,” Damon tapped his ear. “All of a vampire’s senses and emotions are enhanced. Speed and strength too.”

“So you’re…better than the devil?” 

“In some ways,” Damon admitted. “My senses are better than an angel’s, but while I’m about five times stronger than any human, angels are about five times stronger than the strongest vampire. Speed depends on how you look at it. On foot, I’m much faster, but…assuming they didn’t cut of their wings,” Damon looked towards the kitchen with a roll of his eyes, “angels have the ability to fly which can transport them from one place to another in the blink of an eye.”

“So if you needed to get somewhere quick, an angel could just…what? Teleport there?” 

“Pretty much. Vampires also have a lot more weaknesses and vulnerabilities than angels. While the only thing that can kill them is hell-forged weapons, there are a lot of ways I can die. They also have more powers in general.”

“You have your compulsion thing and Lucifer has his desire thing. They’re pretty similar,” Dan pointed out. 

“Yes, but he has others too. If he wants to tell you he can, but it’s not my place to say,” Damon told him. 

“Fair enough. You said there are a lot of ways to kill vampires…” Dan said leadingly. 

“And I’m not going to tell you what they are. Not now anyway. Maybe once we know each other a little better and trust each other more.”

“I wouldn’t kill you, but there are other vampires out there. What if I run into one that isn’t as…friendly.” 

“Then call me or Luc. It takes a very special human to successfully hunt a vampire. We’re talking years of training, strategy, ingenuity, intelligence, reflexes…you get the gist.” 

Dan sighed heavily and nodded as he finished his drink. “Yeah, I get it. I guess I should get going. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Later,” Damon called. 

Before Damon could decide to get up and grab a book, Lucifer was back. “Pies are in the oven.”


	8. Chapter 8

As they were getting out of the car at Chloe’s apartment, Damon’s danger sense kicked in and he could hear someone coming at him from behind far too fast to be friendly. He crouched, grabbed and arm and flipped the attacker over his shoulder, spinning them both in midair and landing on her, baring his fangs as his vampire face kicked in. He barely got a look at her before he was shoved off and skidding across the ground, and he jumped to his feet at vampire speed. “Mazikeen,” Lucifer snapped in warning. 

That was enough to tell Damon that his life wasn’t in danger here. Knowing who she was meant that he knew that she was just testing him so he retracted his fangs and brought his face back to normal as he told Lucifer, “It’s fine, Luc. I got it.” He gave a smug smirk to Maze and crooked his fingers in a ‘come at me’ gesture. 

Maze, having never actually had experience with vampires before, didn’t dare risk killing him and dealing with Lucifer’s wrath, so she started her strength with about twice human normal and gradually worked her way up during the course of the fight. His speed was throwing her way off, but when she did manage to connect, it was hard. She knew that she felt his ribs snap from that one kick, but he just winced and kept fighting. 

Neither of them noticed Chloe rushing out. “What are they doing? Lucifer, you have to stop this!” she asked worriedly. 

“Not to worry, detective. They’re just testing each other,” Lucifer told her. 

She turned to look at him incredulously and Maze managed to get her hands on Damon and flipped him, pinning him to the ground. “Yield,” she snarled.

“Never,” Damon snapped, kicking her off of him again. 

Lucifer realized then that if he didn’t stop this, Damon was going to either end up giving away his secret, or giving up his best and almost only weapon…his speed, so he did as Chloe asked and stepped between them. “I think that’s enough now. You’re worrying the detective,” he said, pointing out the audience and reassuring Damon with a look that she didn’t see anything that would make her more suspicious than usual. She would chalk up any glimpses of his speed as her eyes playing tricks on her, and she hadn’t gotten a good enough look to think otherwise. 

The both stopped and looked each other up and down as they could both already feel themselves healing. Maze was the first to step forward and offer her hand. “Mazikeen.”

“Damon,” he introduced with his trademark smirk as he took it. 

“I like you, Damon. You’re strong and you don’t back down even when it’s a lost cause,” Maze said respectfully. 

“Lost causes are kind of my specialty,” Damon quipped. 

“I can believe that,” she chuckled. 

“There’s no such thing as losing. Only battles you haven’t won /yet/,” Damon said. 

“Truer words were never spoken,” Maze nodded, having been brought fully around to his side. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Lucifer always talked a lot about Damon while he was in hell. 

“Likewise. Thanks for keeping this guy in one piece all these years,” Damon chuckled. 

“It’s a full time job,” Maze laughed as they turned to head inside, Damon grabbing one of the pies from the car as he did. 

Lucifer grabbed the other pie, following along behind them with Chloe who was more than a little discombobulated. “Just like that, they’re friends now?” 

“Sure,” Lucifer shrugged. “They had to test each other and all, but they never didn’t like each other. It’s what happens when two predators meet for the first time.”

“Predators?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

“They have both spent most of their lives training and fighting to survive. What would you call them?” Lucifer asked.

“That’s why you call him a vampire and her a demon,” Chloe nodded as though she had figured something out. She felt like she was finally getting a handle on his metaphors. 

“Something like that,” Lucifer said amusedly as they caught up to the others at the door, letting the two who lived there go in first. 

“Lucifer! Damon!” a little voice yelled and neither of them could figure out how she managed to trap them both around the waist at once with her tiny arms. They both used the hand that didn’t hold a pie to pat her, Damon on the back and Lucifer on the head, hoping she would let go soon. “I’m so glad you came!” she said happily stepping back to look up. “You brought pie. What kind? Do you have chocolate pie? I love chocolate pie. Mommy made one, but you can never have too much chocolate pie. Kinda like chocolate cake. That’s even better than the pie, but the pie is really good too.”

“Do you ever breathe, child?” Lucifer interrupted her to ask. 

“We brought apple and pecan,” Damon somewhat answered the long string of consciousness. “Well, I should say Lucifer brought. I don’t cook,” he chuckled. 

They set the pies on the counter as Lucifer said, “I understand apple pie is an American tradition and I thought it would be appropriate for an American holiday.” He didn’t add that the pecan pie was because that had been Damon’s favorite when he was a human and he still occasionally ate it when he was feeling nostalgic.

“And pecan is my favorite,” Damon added for him. “I still can’t believe you remembered that.” It had been a hundred and fifty years since he was human after all, so the fact that Lucifer remembered was nice and Damon wanted him to get credit for being thoughtful. 

Dan came out of the kitchen with the turkey. “You guys are just in time. We were about to carve the turkey.” He was just glad that he was still invited. Spending thanksgiving alone would have sucked, but he and Chloe were still trying to keep things as normal as possible for Trixie. 

They sat around the table with Dan at one end and Chloe at the other. Trixie and Maze were sitting on one side of the table with Lucifer and Damon on the other as Dan carved the turkey and then they all started making plates. Damon was more than a little choosy about what foods he ate. Being a vampire with his enhanced senses, including taste, made some things better and others too overpowering. He passed on the beats and sweet potato casserole, but got plenty of the turkey, stuffing, and green bean casserole. Lucifer, not having the same limitations, had a little bit of everything, and forced himself not to be overly critical of the food. It was good, but not up to his usual five star standards. 

Conversation flowed around the table as they ate, with a lot of chatter from Trixie who was so happy that her two heroes were here. Even the child was fully aware of the secrets at the table though and avoided spilling any. Not that she would have been believed by the one person who wasn’t in the know anyway, but it was the thought that counted. After they ate, the whole group moved to the living room to watch the football game. 

Dan noticed that both Damon and Lucifer looked rather uninterested and asked, “Not football fans?”

“I’ve never seen the appeal,” Lucifer shrugged. 

“I like it if I’m actually at a game, but I don’t usually watch it on television,” Damon told him. Truth was it brought back too many memories of him teaching his brother to play and with them on the outs now, after almost becoming brothers again, it was difficult. He had reached out to his brother when he got here but after being treated like a bad guy for leaving when there was apparently another crisis looming, he decided against doing so again. Not that he wasn’t glad they’d managed to save Elena from the curse, even if Stefan was more than a little tight-lipped on how. It just wasn’t his problem anymore and that seemed to offend his brother greatly. 

“You don’t usually watch anything on television, darling,” Lucifer teased, noticing the dark mood Damon was settling in and wanting to derail it before it got any worse. 

“You don’t watch tv at all?” Chloe asked Damon curiously. 

Damon shrugged. “Occasionally I watch a bit of news.” He didn’t add that it was usually just to see if there were questions being raised about his kills. 

“But no movies or tv shows or anything?” Dan asked. 

“We didn’t have a tv at home growing up and I’ve been on the road a lot since then, so I never really got into the habit,” Damon explained. 

Dan was reminded that Damon grew up in the eighteen hundreds and that television was a more recent invention. Chloe, on the other hand, was shocked. “I couldn’t imagine growing up in a home without a single television in this day and age.” 

“I understand it’s pretty rare,” Damon tried to end the subject. 

Trixie came to the rescue though from where she was drawing at the table, only half paying attention to the television. “Is it time for pie yet?” 

Chloe laughed and shook her head. “Sure monkey. Let’s go.” They all trooped back into the dining room for pie. When she learned that neither Damon nor Lucifer had ever had pumpkin pie, she insisted they both try a piece. Damon also had a slice of the pecan. It was a little overpowering for his taste buds, but every now and then it was worth it. Trixie passed on everything except the chocolate pie. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Damon had to hit the town for some snatch, eat, erase. Grazing in the club was so much easier, but they had been closed on thanksgiving. The holidays could be a pain. Granted they had some blood bags in the fridge for emergencies, but Damon still avoided them as much as possible. Black Friday shopping was like a feast, but he may end up having to use some of the blood bags over Christmas. He usually did. Then again, maybe in the bigger city there would be more options. Either way, he spent a few hours in the hustle and bustle to drink his fill since he missed his dinner the night before. 

That night at the club, he did a little grazing to top himself off, but mostly just had fun. He and Lucifer, as they usually did, were orbiting in and out of each other’s spheres. At one point when Damon was headed for another drink, he noticed Lucifer talked to some short blonde at the bar. He went over and reached around his lover, dropping a teasing kiss to the devil’s cheek and drained the rest of Lucifer’s drink, signaling the bartender for two more as he moved back towards the dance floor. Before he got far though, Lucifer grabbed his arm and pressed a kiss to the inside of Damon’s wrist as he said, “Hold on before you go flitting off again.”

Damon laughed and settled at Lucifer’s side as he playfully argued, “I’ll have you know I do not ‘flit’ thank you very much.”

“Love, you are the very definition of a social butterfly in these places. You most definitely flit.”

“I think I’m gonna have to agree with Lucifer there. Just in the little bit of time I’ve seen you, it looks like flitting to me,” Linda joined in on the teasing, liking their byplay. 

Lucifer laughed at the pout on Damon’s face as he was outvoted. “Damon, this is Dr. Linda.”

Damon’s eyes lit with mischief as he decided to pay her back as he reached for her hand. He met her eyes and gave her a charming kiss to the back of her hand. “You know, I might not have decided against therapy if I had known how ravishing she was. Especially if sex as payment was on the table,” he teased. 

Linda sputtered for a moment, knocked for a loop by his charm just as much as she had been by Lucifer at first. “Sex as payment isn’t on the table,” she managed to say. “It hasn’t been on the table for Lucifer either for quite some time.”

“Oh so on the floor then? Or the couch?” Damon joked. 

“Oh it’s been on the couch many times,” Lucifer joined in. 

“Just not on the table,” Damon said clearly. 

“Definitely not,” Lucifer agreed. 

About then, Linda realized they were teasing her and she laughed. “You’re both horrible.” 

“We know,” Damon grinned impishly. “If we’re going to chat, why don’t we head upstairs where it’s quieter,” he suggested, knowing that the therapist was probably as curious about him as he was about her. 

“I don’t want to kill your party,” Linda said hesitantly. 

“We can and usually do, party down here every night,” Lucifer pointed out before turning to Damon. “You already ate?” 

“Yep. All full now,” Damon told him so they headed for the elevator. 

Once they got upstairs Damon moved the book he’d been reading before they went down off the couch and onto the table. “What are you reading?” Linda asked curiously, trying to get a look at the title. 

“Oblomov by Ivan Goncharov,” Damon told her. 

“It’s in Russian,” Linda realized. 

“I hate translations. They always lose so much of the heart of the book. I only read things in their original language.”

“How many languages do you speak…or read in this case,” Linda asked surprised. From the way that Damon had acted downstairs and the way Lucifer talked about him, she wouldn’t have seen him as a scholar. 

“Six languages, seven including English. I’m working on two more that I’m almost fluent in. I enjoy languages,” Damon shrugged. 

“That makes sense. I know Lucifer speaks a lot of languages too,” Linda nodded. 

“I speak every language, but I only read the ones that are based in the latin alphabet and with similar pronunciation since I can translate the words to sounds,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“What languages do you speak?” Linda asked Damon. 

“English of course, Russian, French, German, Greek, Italian, and Spanish. Working on Dutch and Arabic…thanks babe,” Damon told Lucifer as he handed him a drink before the devil sat down with them. The conversation flowed for a few hours before Linda got up to leave, feeling much better about the relationship between the two. She still thought they might be rushing it a bit, but their devotion to each other was clear to see. 

For the next few weeks, the couple settled into an easy routine. When Lucifer was on cases, Damon did the bulk of the work for the club, but otherwise they worked on it together. They partied downstairs most nights and once or twice a week invited a third, or in the case of the Brittanys a fourth and fifth too, into their bed. Those encounters were kept casual as Lucifer’s encounters always had been. There was no room for a third in their relationship, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun. 

Dan had become closer friends with Damon and to a lesser extent, Lucifer, who still called him Detective Douche, but it had lost much of it’s bite. Chloe was still primarily Lucifer’s friend, but was friendly enough with Damon too. Maze was mostly avoiding both of them, not wanting to get dragged back into Lucifer’s life any more than she had to be. Linda stopped by the club again a few weeks after her first visit and this time just joined them for some fun. 

It was about a week before Christmas and Dan was sitting at the bar having a few drinks when Damon caught his eye on the dance floor and he watched closer for a few minutes to be sure of what he was seeing. When Damon joined him at the bar a few minutes later to grab a drink for himself, Lucifer being out on stakeout with Chloe, Dan asked, “Were you just…you know…drinking those girls?” 

“Sure,” Damon shrugged. “The club is great for grazing. Just gotta be careful not to take too much.” 

“So they don’t…remember it?” Dan asked. 

“They remember getting hot and sweaty on the dance floor and that’s it,” Damon smirked. 

Dan’s eyes tracked each of the girls he had noticed Damon ‘necking’ with and saw that they seemed perfectly fine. “They’re not going to turn into vampires or anything too are they?” 

Damon laughed. “No. They would have to die after drinking a vampires blood while it was still in their system. And then they would have to drink the blood of a human to complete the transition or they could let themselves die.”

“Oh. That’s good. So you don’t go around making more vampires then?” Dan asked. 

“In the hundred and fifty years that I’ve been a vampire, I’ve intentionally turned two people and accidentally turned a third,” Damon told him. 

“Accidentally?” 

“My brother’s girlfriend, Elena. She had a fatal brain injury or something and a doctor at the hospital had been experimenting with my blood and injected her with it to heal her. The next day she was run off the road and died in a car accident,” Damon told him. 

“Then you didn’t do it. This doctor did,” Dan pointed out. 

“True, but since it was my blood that turned her, she is biologically part of my bloodline,” Damon explained. 

“Interesting. How does your brother feel about that? How did she react?” 

“My brother doesn’t really care about that. If not for that she would be dead. His only concern is the fact that she didn’t want to be a vampire and she hates it. She’ll get used to it though. We rarely get the choice to become what we are and most hate it at first.”

“No offense, but personally I would rather die than become a vampire,” Dan said with a shudder. 

“So would she have,” Damon sighed. “But she didn’t even know that she had the vampire blood in her system. She wasn’t going to complete the transition with human blood, but then she was captured by a vampire hating group and there was an incident and it was a huge mess. Blood everywhere…”

“It sounds like your lives are more than a little hectic,” Dan said worriedly. He didn’t want any of that drama to end up here in LA. 

“They aren’t usually. Some people are just danger magnets and when the original vampire family got involved things started getting really messy. They always bring destruction wherever they go and our old hometown was pretty much a supernatural nexus. It’s where the original vampires were created, where the original werewolves were created, and vampires are always drawn to the town. Hence how I ended up getting turned.” 

“Remind me never to go there,” Dan chuckled. 

“Probably smart,” Damon laughed, finishing his drink and heading back into the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

Not long after New Years, Lucifer came home hurt. He had been shot in the shoulder. While Damon agreed that the vampire blood should be saved for life or death emergencies, and realized that Lucifer would be healed by the next day, it didn’t freak him out any less. He had become immortal so that he could be with Lucifer forever and now, for the first time in all of existence, Lucifer was mortal. Worse than that, Damon didn’t even have any chance to see him again after death. It was the impetus he needed to bring up something he had been thinking about for a while now. 

“I can’t lose you, Luc,” he said worriedly, as he cleaned up the already closing wound on his lover shoulder. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lucifer assured him, taking Damon’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. 

“You can’t promise that,” Damon said desperately. “As long as you’re out there, mortal, getting shot at…anything can happen and you know it.”

“And that’s why I have your blood, darling.”

“But what if it’s not enough? What if it happens too fast? If you don’t get a chance to drink it?” Damon asked. 

“The chances of that are…”

“More than you want to admit,” Damon cut him off. 

“Please don’t ask me to give up my job, love,” Lucifer all but begged. He would if he had to. If it was that or lose Damon. But he didn’t want to. 

“I don’t want to, Luc,” Damon said sadly. He knew how much the job meant to Lucifer. “But I wouldn’t survive losing you again. But…is there a way for you to mark my soul for hell?” 

“Pardon?” Lucifer asked gobsmacked. 

“You said there are no vampires in hell, and given what we are, the only way that’s possible is if vampires don’t go to hell when they die. If I had known that was the tradeoff at the time I wouldn’t have…”

“You want me to sentence you to hell,” Lucifer tried to bring the conversation back before it got off on a tangent. He was trying to wrap his mind around this. 

“Like I said. I can’t lose you. Knowing that even in death I would never see you again…”

“You can’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Yes. I do,” Damon said seriously. “I can handle the heat. The ash in the air. The sound of the screams. The constant violence. I’m stronger than you apparently think.”

“It’s not about being strong, love. It’s about the fact that it’s miserable there and I can’t take the one person that I love more than my entire existence to that place for eternity,” Lucifer begged him to understand. 

“Losing you again would break me Luc. I couldn’t survive it. Please Luc. Don’t make me suffer like that. It would be so much worse than hell,” Damon pleaded. 

“Maybe if we can get Amenadiel to take your memories again…”

“NO!” Damon snapped. “That would be even worse than losing you. To never remember what we had…you can’t do that to me. Not again.”

Lucifer sighed heavily, knowing that he only had one choice here. Maybe it had been inevitable since the moment he fell in love with the young human soldier. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do everything in his power to make sure it was never needed. “There is one way…but it’s not to be taken lightly.”

“What is it?” Damon asked, realizing that he’d won the bulk of the argument.

“We could bind you to me. So that whatever plane of existence I’m on, you would be dragged with me,” Lucifer said sadly. 

“Okay. That doesn’t sound so bad,” Damon said as he waited for the other shoe to drop. 

“It could never be taken back, Damon. We would be bound together for eternity,” Lucifer said, wanting to be very clear on that. 

“Kind of like an angelic marriage?” Damon asked, trying to get a sense for just how big of a deal this was. 

“More like a devilish marriage,” Lucifer said with slight amusement. “But more than that too. It would be binding our very spirits together. Never to be separated.”

“And you don’t want that kind of commitment,” Damon guessed with a sad sigh as he turned towards the bar in the penthouse to pour himself a drink. 

He didn’t get that far though because Lucifer reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him back around and pressing his hand to the vampire’s cheek. “That’s not it, Damon. There is no one that I would rather spend the rest of my existence with than you. But my existence isn’t an easy one, my love.”

“And mine is?” Damon scoffed. “As long as I have you, I can handle anything else.”

“Are you sure /you’re/ ready for that kind of commitment?” Lucifer asked, actually feeling a spark of hope blossom in him. Even if it meant subjecting his love to hell, the fact that Damon would be by his side always…the fact that he wouldn’t be alone in hell anymore even if he did have to go back. That he wouldn’t have to rule alone…the idea was intoxicating. 

“Luc, I committed to forever the moment I started chasing immortality for this. You really think I’m going to back out now?” 

“Okay,” Lucifer breathed out, pulling Damon in for a hard desperate kiss. “Okay. We’ll do this then.”

“What do we need to do?” Damon asked happily. 

“First thing is that it needs to be done on hallowed ground,” Lucifer said distastefully. He hated the reminders of his angelic heritage. 

“So a church or something?” Damon asked. 

“Yes. I’ll start searching for abandoned churches that would suit our needs. Then…this is the part you’re going to like,” Lucifer chuckled. “You have to drink some of my blood. Normally it would be put into a cup first…”

“Who needs a cup,” Damon chuckled. “But do we know if my fangs would be able to pierce your skin without Chloe around?” 

“No, but I’ll bring a blade just in case,” Lucifer told him. 

“Okay. Is that it?”

“No. Then you have to spill blood as well and mix it with some of mine on the holy ground. That’s what will bind us through other planes since the holy ground is the connection between the different planes of existence.” 

“Okay. That sounds easy enough. Not like I’m squeamish about bleeding,” Damon pointed out amusedly. 

“And you’re completely certain that this is what you want?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

“There isn’t a doubt in my mind,” Damon said earnestly. 

“Okay. Then I’ll work on finding a place to do this tomorrow,” Lucifer said happily pulling Damon in for another long kiss before they made their way to bed to celebrate, careful of Lucifer’s almost healed already shoulder wound. 

It took three days to find the perfect place and when Saturday rolled around, Lucifer drove them there. Damon crinkled his nose at the dust and cobwebs covering every surface, but he knew why they couldn’t do it in an active church so he would survive. From the look on Lucifer’s face he was having the same thoughts, but they both quickly got their heads in the game and went over to the altar that they would mix their blood on. “You ready for this?” Damon asked, almost breathless with anticipation. Just the chance of actually getting to taste Lucifer’s blood for the first time was enough for that, even without everything else. 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side in invitation and Damon called out his fangs, hoping that since they were supernatural, they would be able to pierce the skin and he was in luck. When the first pull of Lucifer’s blood hit his tongue he couldn’t help but moan as his arms tightened around the devil. It was like the most potent drug he’d ever had. Before he could even think about moving away he was ripped away, causing more than a little damage to Lucifer’s throat as his blood sprayed over the altar in the moment before the wound healed. 

Between the high he had from the blood and the head wound when he was thrown across the room, Damon was more than a little out of it for a moment and didn’t even register the man walking towards him carrying a short blade before Lucifer tackled him. “Uriel!” Lucifer said hatefully. “What are you doing here?”

“Stopping you from finishing this madness! Binding yourself to a mortal, brother? You have to see how insane this is,” Uriel argued. 

“So you just plan to wipe him out of existence?” Lucifer asked incredulously. 

“If that’s what it takes to stop this, then yes,” Uriel spat. 

“I can’t let you do that, brother,” Lucifer shook his head, ready to fight. 

“I had a feeling you were going to say that,” Uriel sighed, clipping the blade back to his belt, not wanting to wipe his brother from existence instead and the fight was on. 

Damon started to come out of his daze as Lucifer was losing the fight. While part of him wanted nothing more than to jump right in and help Lucifer, the fact that this was Lucifer’s brother stayed his hand. If he joined the fight, he would be fighting to kill and in this situation, that was a last resort. Besides, the most important thing right now was to finish this. He blurred over to the altar, using his teeth to rip open his wrist on the way, and held it out over Lucifer’s blood that was still splashed there. 

“NOOO!” Uriel cried abandoning the fight with Lucifer to try uselessly to stop Damon. Lucifer tackled him before he got there though and Azriel’s blade flew from his belt. 

Lucifer, knowing that it would be the only way to protect Damon from his crazy brother, reached for it as he held Uriel down. No sooner than his hand closed around the grip, he found it ripped from his hand and Damon drove it through Uriel’s chest. 

When Damon saw what Lucifer was about to do, he knew that he couldn’t let it happen. Lucifer didn’t kill. Anyone. Ever. To break that would be enough to tear Lucifer apart. The fact that his first kill would be his own brother would surely destroy him. When Damon pulled the blade from Lucifer’s hand, he wasted no time killing the other angel. He wasn’t going to give Lucifer a chance to talk him out of it or to second guess himself. This was one particular burden that Damon could bear far better than Lucifer. What he wasn’t prepared for was the effect the blade would have on him. The effect that was increased as soon as he shed blood with it. 

Lucifer staggered away in shock, not really believing what happened. He was snapped out of it when he looked up at Damon though. Damon was holding the sword in a white knuckled grip and a look of consternation and rage flickering on and off his features along with his vampire face and a feeling of dread took hold of his heart. That blade would send a normal peaceful human into a murderous rage. What more would it do with a hot-headed vampire like Damon. “Damon…darling…put down the sword…” he said slowly and gently.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon’s eyes flashed up to Lucifer’s as the rage took over and Damon started stalking towards him. “You…you…” Damon was clearly trying to fight himself and losing as the blade pointed at Lucifer. 

“It’s okay, love…you don’t want to do this…just drop the sword…” Lucifer said nervously as he backed away.

“You took my memories away from me,” Damon snapped. “I begged you not to…I NEVER beg! But you took them anyway!” 

“I had my reasons, darling…you know that…you understand that…please put down the sword…”

“They were MY memories! You had no right!” Damon yelled as Lucifer’s back hit the wall. “And then…five years…five years you were back here…building OUR life…without me!” 

“I’m sorry, my love…you have every right to be upset with me…we can talk about it, I promise…as soon as you put the sword down.”

“Upset!” Damon roared. “You think I’m upset?! This is beyond upset! You held onto everything you could of our memories…you built the life we planned together…and you couldn’t even give me the same?!” The sword pressed against Lucifer’s throat as Damon pinned him to the wall. 

Lucifer took a deep breath and knew that there was only one way left to play this. He just had to hope that Damon’s love for him was stronger than the sword. He opened his eyes and locked them on Damon’s. “You’re right, Damon. I messed up. I deserve to die. Kill me.” 

Damon’s wrist twitched as he fought with himself. The part of him that the sword was controlling had reveled in Lucifer begging for his life, but now…Just standing there looking him in the eye…admitting that he deserved it…Damon’s own mind was making a resurgence. The sword was desperate for blood though and the battle of wills seemed like it took forever but in reality was only just over a minute, Lucifer’s eyes never leaving Damon’s as he watched the battle play out, silently cheering for Damon to win. 

Finally, Damon’s hand spasmed and the sword fell to the floor and Damon stumbled backwards and deflated, hands on his knees. “Get that thing away from me,” he gasped. He could still feel it calling to him from there. 

Lucifer quickly snatched it up and put it inside his jacket, knowing that it wouldn’t stop it completely but every little bit helped. “It’s okay, Damon. Why don’t you head home and I’ll get all this cleaned up and away from here, okay?” 

A look of pain crossed over Damon’s face as the memories of the last twenty minutes washed over him. He glanced between Lucifer and his dead brother on the ground and breathed out, “I’m sorry, Luc…I’m so sorry…”

“He was my brother,” Lucifer said heartbrokenly. “But he made his choice when he stood against you.” 

“I’m still sorry,” Damon said. Part of him wanted nothing more than to help Lucifer with this. To stay by his side as he buried his brother. That was where he should be. But that sword was still singing to him. He didn’t know how much longer he could resist. 

Lucifer could tell the same thing. The best thing for all of them would be for Damon and that sword to get as far apart as possible as fast as possible. “I know, my love. Just go home. I’ll be there when I can.” 

Damon hesitated for a moment before nodding tightly and blurring out of there at vampire speed. He knew that without his wings, Lucifer would need his car to take care of the body, so he would make his own way home. It didn’t take him long to realize that he wouldn’t be able to run the whole way though. There were too many people and he would draw too much attention. He did make it a few blocks away though. Enough to get some distance from the sword. 

Damon took a minute to decide the best course of action before he pulled out his phone and called Dan. They were only about ten minutes away from Dan’s house…if he was at home. Unfortunately he wasn’t. He was on the other side of town, so Damon took a bus home instead, ignoring the looks he was getting being covered in blood. He had been in LA long enough by now though to know that no one would be alarmed by it. Just curious. They would likely come to the conclusion that he was an actor and the blood was fake or something. As long as he didn’t start acting all squirrely, there was nothing to worry about. And even if someone did say something, that was what compulsion was for. 

It took Damon more than an hour to get home, and he beat Lucifer there, not that he hadn’t expected to. It would take Lucifer time to lay his brother to rest and he would likely spend some time there saying goodbye as well. Damon knew that he would if he were in Lucifer’s position. No matter what his brother had done, he was still his brother. When Lucifer did get home about four hours later, he looked wrecked and Damon got up and blurred over to catch him as he came out of the elevator, tears streaming down his cheeks and Damon just held him as the devil fell apart. 

After a few minutes, Damon led Lucifer into the bathroom and got him in the shower, taking his time to wash his lover slowly. He was covered in dirt, presumably from digging a grave, so it was rather necessary. Once he had the unresponsive devil clean and dry he led him to bed, stripping down himself and pulling Lucifer into his arms, letting his presence and the skin contact soothe him. He ran his hand through Lucifer’s hair gently until they both drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Lucifer was still an emotional wreck, but he insisted on going to work. Damon couldn’t talk him out of it, and he’d really tried his best. When it started the closest thing to an actual fight they’d ever had though, he backed down. He knew if he didn’t then he would end up losing his temper and he never wanted to actually lose his temper at Luc, so he let him go. 

The next couple days were more than a little tense. Lucifer was barely talking to him in the rare times he was home. He blamed the difficult case they were working, but Damon could see in his eyes that there was more than that. He felt like he was losing Lucifer. It was understandable really. Damon did kill his brother. No matter the reason, he’d still done it. And even if he did lose Lucifer, it was worth it. Lucifer would have been much worse off if he hadn’t. If he had let Lucifer take the killing blow. Saving Lucifer from carrying that was worth whatever came of this. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to fight though. 

When Lucifer came home early, in a worse mood than usual, ranting about Chloe pulling him off the case for ‘erratic behavior’ and how she insisted that he ‘talk to someone’, Damon threw his lot in with Chloe. “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea. You could go see Dr. Linda.”

“She won’t understand,” Lucifer snapped. “She doesn’t even believe me.”

“Then maybe you should show her,” Damon suggested gently. He never would have done so if it wasn’t so obvious that Lucifer desperately needed this. He knew that it would mean his secret being spilled too, but getting Lucifer over this was more than worth it. It was worth anything and everything. Lucifer paced and ranted for a little while longer before he stormed out and Damon hoped that he was taking the advice, but knew better than to ask. Making Lucifer admit to it was a sure-fire way to make him change his mind. 

When Lucifer came home two hours later, Damon was more worried than ever. Lucifer wasn’t angry or emotionally unstable or anything anymore. His eyes and posture spoke of nothing less than pure defeat. “What happened, babe?” Damon asked worriedly, sitting gingerly on the couch next to him and wrapping his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. 

It ended up taking most of the night for Damon to get the story out of his lover and he was livid. He didn’t get any sleep, trying too hard to keep himself from doing something he would regret. When Lucifer headed to the station the next morning, still as defeated as before, Damon couldn’t stop himself anymore. He went straight for Linda’s office. When he knocked on the door, he could hear her heart rate almost double and he could hear her footsteps moving away from the door and smell her fear. “I know you’re in there,” he called. “Open the damn door.”

When he didn’t hear her moving towards the door he gave up and busted it in, blurring forward and pinning her against the wall by her throat, to keep her from running away, but he was careful not to squeeze. He wasn’t quite /that/ pissed. “Y-you r-really are a v-vampire…” she squeaked in fear. 

“Yes. I am. Just like Lucifer has told you all along. You know…the one who doesn’t lie? Ever?” Damon snapped. 

“A-are you g-going t-to k-kill me?” 

“No. I’m not,” Damon sneered. “And if you’ll stop to think for one minute, you’ll know exactly why.” He pulled her away from the wall and pushed her towards the chair she always sat in for her sessions, staying between her and the door. “You know Lucifer…better than probably anyone other than me…maybe even better than me…you /know/ how much he despises killers…you know much he despises /evil/.”

“B-but he’s the…the d-devil,” Linda said fearfully. 

“Yes. He is. And how many times has he told you that he’s not evil. He just /punishes/ evil. He is your /patient/! More than that, he is your /friend/! And you’re just gonna sit there and believe scary stories written by people who’ve never even met him who just want a scapegoat for everything that goes wrong in the world. You’re going to believe hysteria over your own eyes? And you wonder why he has so much insecurity? You wonder why he can’t open up to people?”

“I…I don’t…” Linda stammered, fear starting to make way for shame. 

“He needed you, and you abandoned him,” Damon snapped. “You turned your back on your patient…your friend…when he was at his most desperate. He opened himself up to you and you threw him away. But no matter how much you disgust me, you don’t deserve death. If for no other reason than the fact that…even now…Lucifer still cares about you. And I won’t hurt him any more than he’s already hurting.”

“I…I’m s-sorry,” Linda croaked out, tears streaming down her face, realizing that Damon was absolutely right. 

“If you’re really sorry, then you’ll fix it,” Damon snarled one last time before storming out the door. The slam he gave it was the last straw for the abused door that creaked as it fell of it’s hinges and crashed to the floor making Linda wince.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she thought back over Damon’s visit. She raised her hand to her throat where she could almost still feel Damon’s large hand and realized that she didn’t even have a bruise. He had only put enough pressure to keep her from struggling and no more. He could have killed her with a twitch of his wrist she was sure. The effortless way he broke through the door proved that. Obviously, vampires were much stronger than humans, but he hadn’t hurt her at all. He’d scared her, yes, but if she was honest with herself, she deserved it. 

She made a quick phone call to have someone come fix her door before she headed out. She had no intention of ignoring Damon’s order, even if she didn’t want to. She owed it to Lucifer to fix this. In any way she could. She had her secretary cancel all of her appointments for the day and drove straight to the police station. She knew that Damon wouldn’t have left him alone in his state which meant that Lucifer had left the penthouse and the club and there was only one other place he would go. Linda realized how bad it was when she caught the grateful look from Chloe as she walked in and cut her eyes towards the interrogation rooms. Linda nodded and headed in that direction. When she got inside, she found Lucifer slumped at the table with his head in his hands. 

Lucifer resisted the urge to fist his hands in his hair as he was relegated to the interrogation room like a child. There was nothing to do here since the last case was already wrapped up and they hadn’t gotten a new one yet, but he couldn’t go home and face Damon right now either. He was at a complete loss on what to do. He was so lost in his misery that he didn’t even hear the door open. The first clue he had that he wasn’t alone was when he felt a hand on his back as the other chair slid over to him and he startled and looked up, confusion taking over his features when he saw Linda. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer,” she said sincerely. “I was so thrown by what I saw…by the knowledge that you’d been telling the truth all along and I’d been too blind to see it…by the fact that you were the devil…I let superstition and fear take over for a while and I shouldn’t have. I /know/ you Lucifer. And I should have trusted myself. I should have trusted /you/.”

“I can’t blame you. I am the devil after all. The prince of lies. The ruler of all evil. The eternal scapegoat to the masses…”

“No you’re not,” Linda shook her head, still resting her hand on his back in a gesture of solidarity. “Yes, you’re the devil, but you don’t lie. You’re not evil. The scapegoat part…yeah. You kinda are. But that’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for that. What you really are is my patient. My friend. The slightly neurotic narcissist with daddy issues. And I abandoned you when you needed me most and for that I’m truly sorry.” 

Lucifer turned to look at her scrutinizingly for a long moment before he nodded. “You’re forgiven.” 

“Good. Now since it seems to be a slow day here, why don’t we head back to my office and we can talk. I cleared my schedule for the whole day so we can take care of whatever’s bothering you,” she suggested. 

“You’re sure?” Lucifer asked, still a little confused. 

“Would I have offered if I wasn’t?” Linda asked with a smile. 

Once they got to her office, Linda winced again at the door that hadn’t been fixed yet. She had forgotten about that. When Lucifer looked worriedly at it and then back at her he asked, “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Linda shook her head. “Damon had a few things to say to me that I needed to hear, and when I didn’t open the door for him, he took matters into his own hands.” 

“I am sorry about that. Damon has a bit of a temper,” Lucifer huffed a laugh. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Scared me a bit, but like I said. I needed it.” 

“Damon is good at the fear effect. It’s a vampire thing I’m sure. He was never nearly so dramatic back when he was human,” Lucifer said amusedly. 

Linda decided to start here. He seemed to want to talk about Damon and she got the feeling from what he said before she cut him off yesterday that Damon was somehow connected to whatever he was dealing with. “So you knew him when he was human too? When was that?”

“We met in eighteen sixty one. He was a soldier in the civil war. I had broken my wing escaping hell and couldn’t reach to fix it myself when I stumbled across him wounded and alone in the forest. The first thing he did was offer to help me. Even when I told him I wasn’t just a random angel with a broken wing…when I told him I was Lucifer…the devil…he just said ‘nice to meet you’ and continued on.”

“That must have been a surprise for you,” Linda prodded. 

“It was. He was clearly so innocent and compassionate. He was more worried about my wing than the fact that his leg had a hole in it and was steadily bleeding. He said that he didn’t believe scary stories and that I’d treated him with kindness and respect so he would do the same for me. He asked me questions about myself as he treated my wounds and we helped each other to find food and camped out for two weeks as we healed up before I was dragged back to hell in the middle of the night without even a chance to say goodbye.”

“That must have been difficult for you both,” Linda said understandingly. 

“More so for him. He didn’t understand what had happened. He thought I just abandoned him. When I finally made it back two years later, I had to talk fast to explain, but once I did it was just like it had been before. I managed to stay a couple weeks again and it was during that time that he told me he loved me. I couldn’t say it back though. I was too overwhelmed. No one had ever loved me before. The best I could manage was a promise that I would always come back for him as long as he lived. That’s whey when he met a vampire not long after that, he got her to turn him. So that he could always be alive for me to come back to.”

“It sounds like he’s always loved you very much,” Linda said. 

“He has,” Lucifer sighed. “So much so that he killed my brother so I wouldn’t have to.” 

“What happened?” Linda asked sadly, so Lucifer told her the whole story. There was a lot that she wanted to take apart from that. The fact that they had bonded for eternity, the fact that Damon was obviously still bitter about being left behind, figuring out what they meant by taking his memories, but she focused herself on the biggest thing that Lucifer needed to work through right now. The death of his brother at Damon’s hands. During that talk, there had been a pause as the workmen came by to fix the door, which only took about ten minutes to put the new one in and replace the busted part of the frame. There was another shorter break as lunch was delivered for both of them. 

By the time that they had gotten to the root of that issue and got it as settled as they could, and Lucifer’s emotions back on an even keel, they moved on. After getting the whole story about Amenadiel taking Damon’s memories for so long before going too far and how that progressed, she was able to help him deal with that. She talked him through how he might have handled things different and gave him tips on how to get Damon to talk about it and keep it from festering and coming between them. Knowing everything that they had been through to hold onto each other, she couldn’t say that they were rushing things anymore and she was more sure than ever that their love was for the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have ideas for a third part where Elena comes to LA looking for Damon after her life falls apart. Not sure when I'll get it started though, but the story and outline are fully fleshed out so it shouldn't be too long unlike most of the other 'probable sequels' on my list lol.


End file.
